Gone
by Vanessa Cullen 17
Summary: Edward left Bella and Bella's life went down the toilet. Her father was killed and Bella vanishes. When she comes back to Forks as Annie Jones will she see some familiar faces? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Gone

Chapter 1

Edward POV

After I left Bella I felt terrible. I knew I wanted her back. I need her. She is my oxygen. After 6 months of torture I told my family that we shall go back to Forks and hopefully Bella will forgive me. We all packed up from our house in Alaska and made our way to Forks. When we got there I went straight to Bella's house to find that she wasn't there neither was Charlie. And their scents were months old. I saw blood too. What happened to my love?

I told Carsile about this and he signed us back in school. Our first day back I found Angela. She had always been a good friend of Bella's. Not jealous, she was a true friend. "Angela." I said. She turned around and you could tell she was surprised to see me. "Edward Cullen?" She asked. "Yes. Where is my Bella?" I asked. Angela became saddened. "What happened?" I asked. "You better sit down." Angela said. Then she told me the story.

"After the day you left Bella came to school. And wow. She had bags under her eyes and her eyes were red from crying.. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were ruffled and her skin was paler than it normally was. She didn't talk to any of us. Just stared into space. We didn't exactly know how to help. The next day she didn't come to school nor the day after that. She never came back. A week later I was watching the news to find out that Chief Swan had died.. And Bella was missing or had run away. No one knew. And no one could find her." Angela said, finishing with her eyes downcast.

My breathing stopped and I swear my non beating heart broke. "So she just disappeared?" I asked. She nodded. "Okay. I have to go. But thank you Angela." I said and ran from her. I ran home. I told the family. We have to figure out what happened.

Bella POV

I am currently living in Saratoga Springs, New York. I have to admit it is nice here. I liked not having rain 24/7. I am living right on Broadway street which is where all the entertainment is. I have one of those little apartment houses. Mine has 3 floors, I have the second floor. It has one bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen, living room, and a small work room. My bedroom is painted dark blue with hard wood floors. I have a queen sized bed with a flower print for the cover. The bathroom has a shower, tub, and toilet. The kitchen has an island and granite counter tops. And the work room has my desk with my laptop in it and millions of books.

I just finished my shower and I grabbed some clothes out. I picked out a white lace tank top over that a black vest with dark jeans then I put on my black converse. I started to walk to work. I work at Nicole's Motel. (A/N: I made it up.) At Nicole's we all treat each other like the family I never had. I walked into the resturant and immediately got hello's from everyone. There was Lillian, George, Becca, Corey, Samantha, Ashley, and Nicole. I said hello back went to stand behind the desk with Becca. Ashley and Sam were the maids while George and Corey were the cooks. Nicole was the boss but she helped sometimes. And when I was bored I helped everyone else out also.

"Hey Annie." Becca said. "Yes?" I asked. Now I bet you are confused. I changed my name to Annie Tessa Jones. I used to live in Forks, Washington before this and before that I used to live in Phoenix, Arizona. When I lived in Phoenix I lived with my step father, Phil and my mother, Renee I believed they needed alone time so I sent myself to Forks to live with my real father, Charlie. He is the chief of police. I soon made some nice friends and then I met the Cullen's.

I felt a stab of pain as I thought about them. But this needs to be said.

I soon learned that they are vampires and Edward became my boyfriend. We went through many challenges but always ended up together.. Always. Until it happened, Edward made his family move away. He left me. He told me that I don't deserve him. That he never loved me and then he left me standing alone in the dark forest. The next day when I came home from school I found Charlie dead on the floor. Victoria was standing over him drinking his blood. Something happened in me then. I was so furious. I growled and I felt myself shaking then I transformed into a werewolf. Victoria freaked and ran. I wanted to go after her but was a little creeped out myself. It turns out that I am the second girl to become a werewolf and I have done research on it.

It said and I quote, 'Werewolves are usually men dogs who together run in packs hunting down their pray. Werewolves or I guess you can call them shape shifters, have certain qualities. They have their human form but when they would like or when they lose their temper they might change. The werewolves all eat regular food and everything but they do not age. In 1894 there was a girl wolf. The first one. She was the same as the male wolfs except she didn't have a scent. There haven't seen any since.'

It is true I don't have a scent. I couldn't believe that I became a werewolf. I packed up my things and fled. I had a backpack of a couple outfits along with pictures, and the cd Edward made me. I put it on my back and transformed into a wolf then a ran until I got tired. I ended up in Saratoga Springs, New York. I bought a apartment and got the job at Nicole's hotel. I decided I wanted to put the past behind me so I changed my name from Isabella Marie Swan to Annie Tessa Jones. My wavy brown hair wasn't brown anymore. I had now put blonde streaks in it. I have light blue contacts in.

So this is the new me. Annie Jones the girl with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, lives in Saratoga and works at Nicole's Hotel. I liked the new me. I liked my family. I have been with them for 6 months. Since then I haven't changed into a wolf. I also bought a cell phone.

"Annie?!? Are you in there?" Becca yelled. I jumped and fell off the stole and onto the floor. "Ow." I said. I sat up and rubbed my shoulder. Becca helped me up and said, "What were you think about so hard?" "Nothing." I responded. Becca let it go. I was relieved she did. I knew I would have a bruise there. Suddenly another couple came in. Every time a couple came in holding hands I would try to not go back into the memories. They came up to the desk and the man said, "Hello my name is Fred O'Brien and this is my wife Lynn O'Brien. Can we have a room just for tonight?" I nodded, writing the names down. I grabbed the keys and gave them to them. "Here. Have a good night Mr. and Mrs. O'Brien." I said, forcing a smile.

"What is wrong?" Nicole asked me. "Nothing." I said. Nicole yelled, "It is always nothing, Bella. We just want to help you." I was surprised. Nicole never yells. I felt my anger rising. "It is nothing. Nothing for you to worry about, non of your concern. Nothing anyone could help me with." I yelled back. "Whatever it is you need to face your problems. Until you figure it out you are fired." She yelled. Fired? I am fired. My anger suddenly left and tears came too my eyes and streaked my cheeks. "Nicole." I said. She shook her head looking down. "I'm sorry Annie but until you get things sorted out you cant work here." She said.

Suddenly I felt anger again. Why couldn't anyone accept me the way I was? "No. You know what. I am not coming back. Because nothing will ever be sorted out. I am sorry that I wasn't good enough to work here. I'm sorry that I am so unacceptable. Now just go on with your lives like I never existed." I screamed and felt pain as I said the line that he said. "Annie." Becca whispered. But I couldn't stay my hands were shaking uncontrollably and I knew soon I would transform without my willing. "I'm so sorry." I choked out before I ran.

I ran back to my apartment and then I remembered something Nicole said. 'Whatever it is. You need to face your problems.' Nicole was right about that. I might not face the Cullen's but I should at least be able to go back to my home town. I quickly packed my books, clothes, photographs, and the cd. I gave the keys to the land lord then I transformed and was off.

I made it to Forks about 4 hours later. I couldn't decide whether to go to La Push or Forks. I ended up picking Forks. I found a nice little cottage in the woods. It has 1 bedroom, one and a half baths, a kitchen, and living room. I made sure to decorate it just like I wanted it.

The outside was all log with a little gravel path and a small garden. When you walk in the first thing you see is the living room. It has brown carpet with a set of black furniture and a coffee table and a flat screen television. The kitchen has cabinets made of glass and the floor is hardwood, and the counters are also a gray type of granite. The bathrooms are just bathrooms. My bedroom has a queen sized bed, a side table, a bookshelf, with a comfy little chair. It is beautiful and perfect.

I decided to go out and get a car and maybe change my hair a little. I ended up getting a cherry red motorcycle cruiser. Then a Nolan cherry motorcycle helmet. I also bought some blonde hair dye and brown hair dye. I drove home on my awesome new motorcycle. Instead of brown hair with blonde streaks, I know had blonde hair with blonde streaks and it now went to only my shoulders. I didn't like my hair being too long when I was a wolf.

I then used my cell phone and I made a call that I didn't think I would ever make. I signed up for Forks High School. But not as Isabella Swan but as Annie Jones. I made sure I had all my school supplies and then I put my book bag by the door. I would start school tomorrow. Since tomorrow is October 4 I will have already missed most of the quarter but I shall catch up.

I decided I might as well get to sleep if I want to be ready to face high school tomorrow. Pfft like I will be anyway. This will be hard.

I just didn't know how hard it actually would be.

* * *

_What did you think? I hope you liked it. Thanks everyone!!!! :]_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	2. Chapter 2

Gone

Chapter 2

Bella POV

I woke up at 5 am and groaned. I had set my alarm clock to 6am but I just couldn't sleep. I went to bed at 10pm and didn't fall asleep until 1am! Then I woke at 1:15, 2:26, and 4:34. I don't know why. But know I feel utterly exhausted.

I decided to just get up knowing I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. I sat up in my bed and stretched. I walked into the bathroom. I took a nice relaxing shower, using my strawberry shampoo to wash my hair. Then I saw the scar on the side of my face. It is near my ear. I remember doing that by accident. After I changed into a wolf for the first time I was angered and frustrated and ended up hurting myself. I didn't mean to. And that scar wont go away. At least you cant see it usually because my hair is there but you can still you a smidge of it on the side of my neck.

I sighed and jumped out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around myself as I decided what to wear today. My fashion sense has become better. I picked out a short sleeved dark blue t-shirt that was perfect. On it says, 'If you love someone, set them free. If they come back, set them on fire.' I flinched a smidge but shook my head and put on light colored jeans and my black converse. I looked at the clock to see it 6 am. I went to the bathroom and was a about to brush my teeth when I looked in the mirror and yelled, "Holey Fuck."

The no sleeping decided to make apparent on my face. I had huge purple bags under my eyes and I looked as if I might pass out. I groaned. I decided to try to see if some cover up would help. But it didn't. They were still there. "Damn." I growled. I quickly brushed my teeth and blow dried my hair. Then I combed it, made my bed, and ran downstairs. The clock said 6:45. School starts at 8. Annoyed I quickly ate a bowl of fruit loops.

You would think that being a werewolf and all I would have a huge appetite like the guys do and I do. I just don't eat. When I left Forks I was 108 pounds now coming back to Forks I am 89 pounds. I now that must be a little underweight for a girl my age but I don't care. I am so skinny you can see my ribs.

After I finished my fruit loops I washed the dishes. The clock now said 7 am. So I should at least wait until 7:40 or something. Damn I almost forgot my phone. I ran upstairs and quickly put my cell in my pocket. I was about leave when I remembered two things I had forgotten. The first thing was my coat. My coat is a red and blue plaid peacoat. I love it. I quickly put it on and ran upstairs to the bathroom. I had forgotten to put my contacts back in.

That could have been bad. I silently put my blue contacts in to cover up my plain brown eyes. I ran downstairs and looked at the time. 7:46. Ugh. I put my back pack on and ran out to my motorcycle. I put on my helmet and put the keys in and hope on. I revved the engine and then sped away from my home. I knew my way to the school so I got there 3 minutes later. Most students were already there. They watched in amazement and astonishment as my motorcycle came speeding through the parking lot.

I parked next to a pink bug car. I bet Lauren has that. Pfft. Clown car. Nothing compared to my motorcycle. I had already decided that my attitude here would be a tough girl not the shy one that I came as before. No, Isabella Swan is no more. Now it is Annie Jones. I turned off the engine, throwing the keys in my pocket. I hoped off my bike and took off my helmet. All the students were still watching and most mouths dropped seeing I was a girl riding a motorcycle. I decided to say something. "What?" I asked. Some people just shrugged.

I walked to the main office and found Mrs. Cope. She smiled when I came in. "You're the new student, yes?" She asked. I nodded. "Yes, I'm Annie Jones." I replied. She gave me my schedule and map. Not that I would need it. "Have a good day, Annie." Mrs. Cope said as I walked out. I threw away the map and focused on my first class.

It was Trigonometry with Mr. Varner. I groaned but started to head there. While I walked the bell rang but I didn't care. I decided that to adults I will act kind of sweet yet evil. So like a 2 sided person. Haha. I finally got to the Trig room. I walked in and all eyes were on me. Da ja vu.

"Who are you?" Mr. Varner asked. "I'm Annie Jones. Your new student." I responded. He nodded. "Annie why don't you take the seat next to Jessica Stanley." Mr. Varner said. I gulped. I sat next to Jessica and she whispered, "Hi. I'm Jessica." "Annie." I replied. "Why did you move here?" She asked. My face dropped. I didn't think of a cover story. "My father was killed." I said, gulping. Jessica showed sympathy. "I'm sorry." She said. I nodded. "Why don't you sit with me and my friend at lunch?" She asked. No, I couldn't do that. I would be doing high school all over again.

"No. I prefer to sit by myself. But thanks." I responded. Jessica didn't say another word to me and I didn't speak to her. Soon the bell rang and I headed for history. I walked in before the bell rang and walked up to Mrs. Roberts. "Hi. I'm Annie Jones, the new student." I said, giving a fake smile. She smiled a genuine smile. Just then I smelt vampire. I didn't get the chance to check it out because Mrs. Roberts said, "Hello Annie. Welcome to Forks High. My name is Mrs. Roberts." I nodded and she gave me my history book. It was big.

"You can take the free seat next to Jasper Hale." Mrs. Roberts said getting prepared to teach the lesson. I started walking but froze when what she said sunk in. Jasper Hale? "Jasper Hale?" I asked shakily. "Yes, he is right there in the second row." Mrs. Roberts said. I nodded and went and sat down beside the guy that used to be a part of my family. At first he stiffened and then relaxed. He cant smell me at all. So he cant smell my blood.

The bell hadn't rang yet. "Hello." Jasper said. And I froze at his southern accent. I almost started crying, its good he cant feel my emotions. "Hello." I responded. "I'm Jasper." He said. "Annie." I replied. "How are you liking Forks?" He asked. I looked out the classroom window as I said, "I'm not liking it at all." Jasper frowned. "And why not?" He asked. Because I used to live here, and you used to be a part of my family until you all left me and my father was killed, I changed into a werewolf and vanished. Ya. Nice, Bella. Nice.

"Annie?" Jasper asked, waving a hand in front of my face. "Sorry. What?" I asked. "I said why are you not liking Forks." He replied. "Too much rain. Very small town." I replied. Jasper nodded and seemed to be in thought. Just then Mrs. Roberts started class and I gave a sigh of relief.

My next class was French and I was happy to see that none of my friends were in this class. I walked up to Mrs. McKinley. "Bonjour Madame McKinley." I said. (Hello Mrs. McKinley) I have learned some French. "Bonjour! Je m'mapple Madame McKinley. Et toi?" She asked. (Hello. My name is Mrs. McKinley. And you?) "Je m'mapple Annie Jones." I replied. (My name is Annie Jones) "Tres bien!" Mrs. McKinley yelled and clapped her hands in a giddy way. (Very well)

"Où puis-je m'asseoir?" I asked. (Where can I sit?) "Vous pouvez vous installer où vous voulez. Nous n'avons pas assigner les places, Annie." Mrs. McKinley replied. (You can sit anywhere you like. We do not have assign seats, Annie.) I nodded and sat in the back. The whole class I just stared off in space.

Soon the bell made me jump and I got up to go to English. Yay! My most favorite subject. I walked into the room greeting Mrs. Sanders quickly and sitting down in the middle of the classroom. More students came in. Which I basically knew all of them. There was Angela, Eric, Mike, and Alice. Alice? What the hell. Angela sat behind me while Eric and Mike sat across from me. Alice took the seat next to mine. "Hi. I'm Alice." She said. I am so glad she cant see werewolves with her visions. Or she would know my secret.

"Hi. I'm Annie." I replied. "Do you like shopping?" Alice asked. "I don't mind it, sometimes." I said. "We should totally should be shopping partners." Alice squealed. "Alice Cullen be quiet." Mrs. Sanders said even though class has not even started yet. "Shut up." I said to Mrs. Sanders. I am Annie not Bella. Annie Jones. The tough girl who rides a motorcycle. And Mrs. Sanders seems like a bitch.

"Excuse me?" She asked. "I said to shut up." I replied. "If you say that one more time you will have detention." Mrs. Sanders said. "Detention? Oh my gosh! I am so scared. Mrs. Sanders you are going to make me cry. Why oh why do you say I may get detention." I said whining. The whole class was laughing and Mrs. Sanders face was red, she was fuming. "That's it detention after school." Mrs. Sanders said and tried to start teaching. But I wasn't done yet.

"Wahoo! Detention!!! Ya I must rock if you just want me to stay after school with you. And you want to spend some quality time with me." I said which just stirred up a whole other round of laughter. Mrs. Sanders was about to say something but the bell rang and everyone hurried from the classroom before the bomb went off.

Alice started walking with me to my locker. "You didn't have to stand up for me." She said. "I didn't have to but I wanted too. Besides I could already tell Mrs. Sanders was going to be a bitch. I had fun." I said, laughing. Alice laughed along. "I have to go. See you later, Alice." I said and sped down the hallways. I got to lunch but decided not to eat anything. I sat down by myself at a table and pulled out a piece of paper. I started writing down some things that happened today when I heard someone sit at my table.

I looked up to see Alice with a tray full of props. "Hey Annie." She said. "Hi Alice." I replied. "Why are you sitting by yourself?" She asked. I shrugged. Just then I heard many more chairs move at the table and I was afraid to look up. "Annie?" Alice asked. I put my paper away and looked at her. Only her. "Yes?" I asked. "I want you to meet the rest of my family." She said. "This is my boyfriend, Jasper. My sister Rosalie who is going out with my brother Emmett. And my other brother Edward." Alice said. I flinched and she noticed and frowned but didn't say anything.

Everyone looked glum. Edward looked the worst. No color in his eyes. And his eyes were almost fully black. I looked away saddened. Why would they come back anyway? I then realized that they were waiting for my response. "Hi. Nice to meet ya'll. I'm Annie Jones." I said. They nodded. "How are you liking our school?" Emmett asked. I looked over at him and said, "I'm not." "Why?" He asked. "Well I don't like Forks that much personally. And well the school is just a school. Not much to say." I said, lamely. Emmett nodded.

Then Alice started telling everyone how I yelled at Mrs. Sanders during English and everyone laughed except Edward. "I like you Annie. You're a bad ass." Emmett said then laughed his booming laugh. "Thanks. I think." I said, chuckling which made everyone else laugh more. "Hey, Annie. Want to come over after school?" Alice asked. I froze. I would like to see Carsile and Esme again. "That would be cool. But I got detention." I said. "Okay. Come over after detention." She said and wrote down her address and cell phone number on a piece of paper. I nodded. Then the bell rang and I walked out of the lunchroom.

I stopped in the hallway to throw away the piece of paper. It is not like I need it. I know everything already, too well. My next class was Biology. Great. I walked into to Mr. Barnes room. "Hello. I'm Annie Jones. I'm new." I said. "Well Annie. I'm Mr. Barnes. Welcome to biology! Please take the seat next to Edward Cullen." He said. Edward.. I have to sit next to Edward. I sat down next to him and remained stiff all class. I didn't pay attention to a word Mr. Barnes said. I noticed Edward watching me wondering why I was so stiff.

When the bell ran I was out of the room faster than anyone was out of their seats even Edward. I threw all my crap in my locker and went to my last class. Gym. I still hate gym even as a werewolf. But this time I hate it because I am a werewolf so I may do things differently or have some troubles with something. I got to gym. To find out that all of the Cullen's have this class with me. Great, just great. I went to the changing room to see Alice and Rosalie there. "Hey." I said. "Hey." They replied. We changed into our gym uniforms and Alice told me we need to put our hair up for gym. "Seriously?" I asked. They nodded.

I put my hair into a small pony tail. I hate putting my hair up because you could see the scar. "What happened to your face?" Rosalie asked. "I was nothing. My cat is very annoying and hyper. And well I was fooling around with him. And he decided to use his sharp nails as an advantage." I said. "Ooo." They said. I nodded and we walked out to the gym. Coach Turner had us run 2 laps around the gym. Then he told us to do 15 push ups, 20 sit ups, and 30 jumping jacks. I finished first. Everyone was staring at my scar. I tried to ignore it. Then the bell rang. I ran back into the changing room. I quickly put my hair down and got my out of my gym clothes and back into my regular clothes.

"Have fun in detention, Annie. See you soon." Alice said. "Bye, Annie." Rose said. "Bye guys." I replied. I walked to my locker and grabbed my bag then walked to detention. "Hello Mrs. Sanders it is lovely to see you. I bet you love to see me too, eh?" I asked. "Annie detention has been canceled." Mrs. Sanders said. "Why?" I asked. "Because." She responded. "But I was looking forward to spending time with you." I responded. "Look, Jones. I don't want to spend any time with you. Not even in class. But since you are my student I have too. Just shape up." She said and walked out of the room. I burst out laughing. She didn't want to spend any time with me!! Haha.

I grabbed my coat from locker and put it on then I put on my backpack. As I walked out of the school I called Alice. "Hello?" She asked. "Hey Alice." I said. "Oh, hey Annie. Aren't you in detention?" She asked. "No. I will tell you when I get to your house, okay?" I asked. "Ya. See you then. Bye Annie." She said. "Bye." I replied and hung up.

I got on my motorcycle and drove to the Cullen residence. When I saw the house I took a deep breath before getting off my motorcycle and taking off my helmet. I walked inside. "Hey guys." I said. Alice and Emmett were sitting on the living room couch. "Hey. So why aren't you in detention?" Alice asked. "Did you skip?" Emmett asked smiling. I shook my head. "Naw. I totally went. But get this. I got there and she canceled it and said and I quote, 'Look, Jones. I don't want to spend any time with you. Not even in class. But since you are my student I have too. Just shape up.' And then she walked out of the room. She looked as if she might pee her pants!" I said. "Haha. Nice going Annie! You got detention and a teacher freaking out on your first day." He said. I smiled.

Just then Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper came down. Edward sat by himself while Rosalie sat on Emmett's lap and Jasper sat with Alice, holding her. "I would like you to meet my parents." Alice said. Then the two people I had known as my second pair of parents walked into the room.

* * *

_What did you think? I hope you liked it! And I mean holey crap this was one freaking long chapter!! Haha. I thought it was so funny to have Bella act out against Mrs. Sanders. And I did that because one school year I had a teacher named Mrs. Sanders and I hated her. She was just terrible. Such a bitch. So I decided to make Mrs. Sanders get yelled at. :] Haha. Thanks everyone._

_Please Review._

_Thanks, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	3. AN Very Important

**A/N Very Important, Please Read**

My Readers,

I apologize for not updating my stories for the longest of time. I have been extremely busy and I will update all my stories as soon as possible. Thanks for understanding everyone. I hope you are still interested in reading my upcoming chapters. Thanks.

P.S. Anyone who read my story, 'Not Loved, Not Liked' Please respond to this A/N. I am thinking about doing a sequel. But if I do, I want to hear from everyone to see if it is a good idea and if you have any ideas feel free to contact me. Thanks again.

-Vanessa

(Vanessa Cullen 17)


End file.
